Animal Magnetism
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Jon discovers a much more darker side to his curse. ONE SHOT.


_A/N: Hey everybody! Just taking some time out from my sequels I'm working on as I had this little story in my head lately. Hope you enjoy!_

_Darkstalkers and its characters belong to Capcom._

Animal Magnetism

Jon's eyes flew open.

A familiar scent had flooded his nostrils and brought his slumbering brain to a sharp awakening. Jon slowly rose to a sitting position, his bed slightly creaking from the shifting of his weight. He winced and mentally cursed himself. While it may not have been a noticeable sound to most, it was loud enough for Jon.

Which meant it may have been loud enough for whoever was stupid enough to come into the werewolf's territory.

Jon whipped the covers off his naked body and quickly slipped on a pair of loose fitting pants. If someone had come here to kill him, he wasn't about to go into a fight in his birthday suit. With careful ease, he opened the door of his room but only a crack. He peeked out and saw nothing but darkness. Taking a whiff, Jon had the scent hit his nose again and it caused a slight rumble to escape his throat that surprised even him. It was a sweet, heavenly and almost creamy scent. Like strawberries soaking in a bowl of fresh milk.

But the scent was weak. Meaning that wherever it was coming from was still at a distance. Outside near the front door seemed like a pretty good estimate Jon thought.

He slid out of the doorway with unbelievable silence and made his way through his small little cabin. The lycanthrope stuck to the shadows, pausing at every corner to listen and smell what could potentially be right around the corner. He timed every step and avoided every creaky floorboard, a natural reaction after years of practice. Perhaps it was paranoid but with his life, paranoia was a necessity as it kept him alive.

Eventually he made it to the front door where the smell increased. Gripping the handle firmly, Jon took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

The cool night air was the only thing to greet him.

He stepped out onto his porch and gazed around the silent woods intently. A brief quote came to his mind from the famous Edgar Allen Poe's poem, _The Raven_.

"_Darkness there, and nothing more."_

But the dark, as Jon knows, can be deceiving. For while there was no physical manifestation that he could see, he could smell it. And it was three times as strong. The hermit closed his eyes and took in the scent deeply.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth opened with a slight gasp, his breath caught in his chest. All of his muscle's tensed and the hair on the back of his neck sharply rose. That scent was so heavy that he could practically taste it. It made him hungry. Hungry for something a cursed man like himself had denied himself for so long. It brought a warm, primal feeling to emerge in his body. At that point, Jon clutched his stomach in pain as he felt the all too familiar calling of the beast. Gritting his teeth so hard that he could crack them, he fought the urge to free what was inside him. Falling to his knees and digging his fingers into the dirt, he heaved heavily, trying to maintain his human form.

A few minutes passed and the struggling Englishman eventually felt the fire inside him die down. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he took in slow, deep breaths. Standing on shaky legs, Talbain took another whiff of the air. The scent was weak again, as if it was moving. He ran his hands through his silver hair, not liking what this odor just did to him.

A full moon wasn't the only trigger for a transformation. Several emotions can unleash the curse that runs in the blood of his veins. Anger is the most common one and deep sadness will also do the trick but then there is one more. One that Jon was no stranger to.

Lust.

But never had he encountered such a scent that could trigger it so powerfully. He had learned many years ago to immune himself to the pain of the transformation but this time was different.

Jon slowly made his way back into his cabin, his thoughts no longer concerning himself with the thoughts of danger. He opened his fridge and pulled out a jug of water and downed it quickly. Wiping his mouth, he headed back to his room. As he placed his hand on the door knob, the scent hit him once more.

It was from behind the door.

Jon backed away slowly. He shook his head, refusing to take in the sweet aroma that had nearly turned him into a snarling beast. Taking a ready stance, he brought his right leg up and threw a thrust kick, breaking down the door. He followed up with a roll through the doorway and stood up, fists raised and ready to battle. Only his fists dropped when he finally discovered the source of the scent.

"Hey Jon."

Jon frowned at the sight of a familiar cat woman lying on his bed. She sat in the middle of the mattress, her arms behind her, supporting her weight and her slender legs crossed. Her tail flickered back and forth in a playful fashion.

"Jesus Felicia…" Jon sighed, rubbing his temples.

The cat woman chuckled as she sat on her knees and pushed a few blue bangs out of her face.

"What's a matter wolfie? Losing your edge?"

Jon shot her a very dirty look and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "What the hell do you want?"

"What? I can't come see my bestest friend in the whole world?"

Jon gave her a stern look, indicating that he wasn't going to believe her little cute kitty act. Felicia smirked, knowing full well she couldn't put anything past him.

"I wanted to see you Jon. I've really missed you." Felicia said softly, her eyes peering into his own. Jon's stone look faded and he leaned against the wall.

"You couldn't have come during the day? When I wouldn't have to sneak around my own home in the middle of the night?"

"Where would the fun in that be then?" She responded, another playful smirk gracing her lips. Jon shuddered slightly as he felt another small bestial urge rise in the pit of his stomach. This brought a long awaited question to his lips.

"Your scent is…different. Not the usual." He decided to leave out the details of what it did to him. Specifically the feeling it brought to him before he started to transform.

"Yeah! That's my new perfume line I released earlier this year back in Vegas. It's called _Cat Scratch Fever_. I use it for all my performances. Do you like it?" Felicia asked hopefully, leaning towards him a little bit as if to give him a better smell.

Oh God did he like it.

"It's a bit strong for my taste." He answered although Felicia could tell he was lying. But that was Jon. Never really willing to admit anything that might make him look weak, like liking a lady's perfume.

The two remained silent for a moment as if trying to decide what to say next. After what seemed like a while, Felicia spoke up.

"I haven't seen you at any of my shows lately. The last one you came to was in August of last year and I don't think you even stayed for the whole show."

Jon remained silent. This conversation wasn't exactly going where he wanted it to.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" The Darkstalker asked, a slight hint of worry on her face.

"No Felicia. I'm not." He answered.

"Then why? I know it's a long ways for you to come but you still came out plenty of times. It's hard to perform as well as I can when my favorite fan isn't there."

Jon looked out the window of his room, not exactly sure what to say. It was true that he has stopped going to Felicia's shows. Shows he used to very much enjoy but as time went on, things started to change.

Jon always viewed his fellow Dark One as nothing more than a friend. A rather large and unbelievable accomplishment for him. Friends were not a luxury a lycan like himself could afford. But Felicia was a pleasant surprise. He enjoyed her carefree spirit and cheerful attitude. The way she cared about others and shares her success with those less fortunate. He even enjoyed her repetitive yet annoying rants on why humans are good and that one day, humans and Darkstalkers will be able to live together in peace. Just being with her calmed him in a way meditation couldn't.

He saw her every chance he could get.

He made numerous trips to Vegas, staying for as long as he could, seeing as many of her shows as he could. She was nothing short of amazing. As she danced and sang her heart out, she always was able to spot him in the crowd and give him an extra special smile. Another rarity for himself. Felicia would meet him after the show and they would walk the streets of Sin City for hours, talking. It was something that Jon considered special and always looked forward to more of. But things became difficult the next show he came to.

Felicia had just released a new song of which he could not remember the name of but he remembered that it was a very fast and heavy song. It was said to be very sexy and guaranteed to leave you wanting more. Or at least that's what her producers were saying. Jon never expected what was about to unfurl during that performance.

It was sexy alright.

Felicia was dancing in the middle of the stage, a few of her fellow cat women added in the background as back up dancers. Jon had seen her dance plenty of times before but this was much different. She would run her hands up and down her slim body, tracing every curve she had, going along with the rhythm of the music. Her white paw like hands ran through her blue hair sensually as she licked her lips in a hungry fashion. She swayed her hips, making her tail dance behind her and practically started to grind the very air that surrounded her. It was more like a strip show then anything else. Talbain looked around to see men around the stage going crazy, shouting crude remarks and reaching for the woman of their deepest fantasies. Jon wanted to rip their throats out for displaying such disgusting behavior to his friend.

Even if he was thinking the exact same things.

That's when it happened. At first he didn't notice it. He was too busy enjoying the show to notice the dark blue patches of fur growing on his arm. His eyes were fixed on Felicia. Her voluptuous body swinging and bouncing to a song he could no longer hear. There was only her. No dancers, no crowd. Just her.

It wasn't until he felt the all too familiar poking of a tail trying to get through his pants that he started to panic.

Jon cursed himself for being so stupid to let his emotions run so wild that he was starting to change in a packed theatre. Lucky for him, everyone was so engrossed with Felicia's performance that no one seemed to notice the man with blue furred arms and claws. Summoning up every ounce of willpower he could, Jon halted the transformation, the tail, fur and claws slowly reducing back into a normal state. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a shaky hand and the sound of applause rippled through out his ears. Felicia's song was over as she bowed and blew kisses to the fans.

Jon rose from his seat and hurriedly left the theatre. He didn't see her after the show this time. He needed to be away. He ran into the desert where he let himself transform. His hormones were still raging with the memory of her dancing in his mind and he need to let the beast out to work off this "stress".

After that night, his appearances became less frequent and to a point where he could not even stay for a whole show. He didn't want another repeat of something like that in public so he thought it would be best if he just stayed away which brought him back to tonight.

"There are some…things going on with me right now that are hard to explain. I don't want to risk hurting anyone…or you." Jon explained solemnly.

"You would never hurt me Jon." Felicia replied with the utmost confidence. She crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed, her tail still dancing behind her. Jon winced as it reminded him of her sensual performance. Stopping at the edge of the bed, her cat like eyes wandered his frame before asking, "Why do you think you would hurt me?"

Talbain didn't say a word but a slight crimson color rose to his cheeks as he knew exactly why.

"I can't say." He whispered.

"Please Jon," She pleaded. "Please tell me. I care about you. I want to help you."

"I care about you too Felicia. That's why I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can." She argued, slowly reaching out with a clawed hand. She grabbed his own and placed it on her heart. He shivered at the contact of her warm skin. Jon quickly pulled away and leaned his head against the wall, his breaths becoming rapid.

"It's because I care about you that this is happening," He said, his back turned to her.

"That night when you performed your new song…I saw you different for the first time. You made me want you more than anything I've ever desired. More than my own freedom from this wretched curse. I was so compelled to give in to those primal instinct that I could have leapt onto that stage and taken you there. A savage, lustful beast that would make you scream in disgust."

Jon had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

He had just spilt his guts to the beautiful cat woman of his fantasies and he wished someone would burst in the room and shoot him in the head with a silver bullet. Jon made no effort to look at her or even move. He just hoped that she would leave him alone.

But his hopes were dashed as Felicia's furry arms wrapped around his waist and she purred into his ear.

"Oh Jon...I thought I was the only one who felt it…"

The werewolf's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face her. "You and I were such good friends that I was scared when things started to become a little more."

Jon could hardly believe his ears. He bit his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Felicia blushed as she softly ran her leg up and down his own.

"You were in my dreams and in my mind during shows. I meant it when I said I didn't perform as well unless you were there. I wanted so bad to act on it but…I wasn't sure how you felt about me, if you ever thought that way about me, so I kept it to myself. I didn't want to scare you away from me. I…couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

She held back what could have been potentially tears and suddenly a slight smirk appeared on her lips again as she pulled herself closer to him.

"But now that I know you want it just as bad as me…"

Felicia touched his lips with her own ever so softly. Jon's whole body felt numb and that delicious scent filled his nostrils once more. He hungrily kissed back, wrapping his large arms around her slender waist. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, one trying to pin the other. Felicia's tongue was long and powerful as it slid past his own and gently caressed his teeth and gums. Jon growled deeply in approval. His heart started to pound against rib cage as her large ample breasts pressed against his bare chest. The feeling of her skin and silky fur sent electricity through his body.

It was then that he hated so much to push her away.

Felicia gave him a quizzical look as she panted, a shaky paw pushing the strands of hair out of her face. Jon leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and clenching his hands into fists.

"I can't do this Felicia…It's too dangerous…" He choked out. His eyes were tightly closed shut and his teeth grinding against each other.

"Jon…" She began, moving towards him.

"Please…stay away…"

"Don't fight it Jon. I know you won't hurt me. I've fallen for you Jon. That includes all of you. Man and wolf. So please…"

She made him open his eyes to look at her. His now yellow ones met her jades and she gently cupped his face in her paws.

"Let go."

That was all that Jon needed to hear as he kissed her again. Felicia could feel the fur growing from his skin and his emerging claws pressing lightly into her back. She broke away from him as his transformation finished, a long muzzle erecting from his once human face. The wolf gazed over Felicia greedily, his tail wagging behind him. She giggled and lay on her back on the mattress.

"Fetch." She said, playfully biting on one of her claws. Jon slowly crawled over her, his muscles tense and rippling beneath his fur. Felicia ran her paws up and down his chest, enjoying not only the feel of his muscles but the soft fur as well. Jon let his weight rest on top of her as he gently suckled her neck. She let out a soft gasp and wrapped her strong legs around his waist.

Her claws gently raked his back causing him to let out a low throaty growl of enjoyment. His own paws made their way down to her tight, heart shaped backside and gently squeezed. Felicia moaned and soon found his tongue in her mouth again.

Jon leaned back, Felicia clinging to his chest as she now sat on top of his lap. She gently pushed him back into the mattress and gently started to knead her claws on his chest. Jon's head fell back and he grasped her hips tightly. Felicia smirked and slowly started to grind her lap against his own. The wolf let out a whine as the friction started to cause the blood in his body to rush to a certain place. Felicia could feel it pressing against her body through the fabric of his pants.

"Jon…I need you…now." She whispered softly.

To Jon it was like a cannon being fired and he sat up, roughly pressing her against him again. He pressed his lips to hers and forced a passionate kiss. Felicia didn't seem to mind as she returned it just as wildly. Jon practically slammed her back down onto the mattress as he pinned her arms down. He kissed her so aggressively that Felicia swore he knocked a tooth loose. At this point, she was starting to get worried. He was so calm and gentle a minute ago but now he was starting to get a little wilder than she was comfortable with.

"Jon…slow down…"

Jon didn't hear her as roughly licked her neck, his large body pressed very tightly against her smaller one.

"Jon…stop…Jon!" Felicia cried and scratched him against the face. Jon paused, slightly stunned from her reaction. That state quickly disappeared as his ears flattened against his skull and a rather threatening growl escaped his muzzle. The lycan grabbed her by the throat and forced her deeper into the mattress. She choked out a few coughs and tried to pry his hand off but to no avail. Jon raised a clawed high in the air to strike when he suddenly stopped.

The werewolf saw his reflection in the mirror of his nightstand and what he was doing.

He quickly let go of Felicia and backed away off the bed. She sat up, clutching her throat trying to catch her breath. Jon clutched his head in shame and let out a low pitch whine. Felicia regained her composure and slowly crawled towards him.

"Jon?"

"I'm sorry Felicia. I'm so sorry." He cried, his voice deep and rough.

"It's okay Jon. I know that you didn't mean to."

"No Felicia," He said standing up. "It's not okay."

Jon let out a roar of frustration and dug his claws into the wall, leaving huge marks. Felicia winced in response but otherwise remained silent. Leaning against the wall, Jon sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry Felicia. But I don't think that…'us' is a good idea."

"It was just a little bump in the road Jon. It's fine. We can…" She began but was cut off.

"There's nothing we can do. I could have done something tonight that I would have regretted for the rest of my life. I can't afford to let that happen again."

Felicia slid off the bed and crawled towards him. She gently sat in his lap and nuzzled up to his chest.

"No Jon. I've wasted all this time never telling you how I felt and now that I have you, I won't just give up so easily."

"It's not that simple. This isn't some fairy tale Felicia." He sighed. Jon really wished it didn't have to come to this but it was the only way.

"I can't see you anymore."

Felicia remained silent but gave him a hurt and questioning look.

"I too have fallen for you Felicia but it's more than clear that I don't have full control over what's inside me just yet. And until I get control, you'll be in danger and so will others."

Felicia could feel tears stinging her eyes and she clutched his fur tightly in her paws. "No…please Jon…I can't lose you."

He tipped her chin up so she could look at him. His expression was soft and caring but also sad. His pointy ears sagged and his yellow eyes were slightly shining with what could be tears of his own.

"You will never lose me Felicia. But for now, it's time to say goodbye. You life is in Vegas. Your purpose is there. To bring happiness to those around you. Like you have done with me. My purpose right now is to control this curse and that day is still far away. Do you understand me?"

Felicia could only nod and give him a weak smile. Jon softly kissed her once more and held her tightly. He didn't want to let go. He wanted her there with him, everyday. Jon loved this woman.

But that is why he let go.

Felicia stood up and quietly left his room through the window she came in. Neither said a word to each other. There was no point.

As she leapt through the woods, she heard a long and lonely howl echo through out the night.

FIN

_A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. Although I feel that I need to make it clear that in no shape or form do I condone any sort of human/alterspecies relationships. I ordinarily wouldn't say this but I feel some people might get the wrong impression on what the story or myself is about as Jon and Felicia are very close to average humans. I just wanted to make a story that showed the darker side of Jon's curse in way that some people might not think about. This is one of the reasons why one of my more recent stories, "Four Left Feet" is no longer on here. I felt it gave out the wrong impression and I apologize to those who enjoyed it and are sad to see it go. _

_Also if anyone feels this should be switched to the M section, please let me know._

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Cya!_


End file.
